


Этот сюжет

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [5]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Free Verse, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: стар как мир, изменчив и очень строг
Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684258





	Этот сюжет

Этот рассвет оглушил после выстрела тишиной,  
этот день тризной поруганной смерти-невесты начался —  
так ныне в землю драконьи упали зубы,  
так судьбы колесо заскрипело и повернулось.  
На перекрестьи смерти жизнь рассмеялась в лицо горько:  
у кого сил достанет сполна заплатить эту цену,  
если каждый шаг предыдущего глубже,  
если отбирают самое-самое дорогое,  
если лицо не то монстра, не то человечье?  
В сердце молчит всё глухо, жаром паяя долг и любовь воедино,  
а станет час — отолёьтся жар тот могильным холодом,  
ну как же заплакать тут, ну как тут завыть?  
Эти вопросы извечны, эта боль неизбывна,  
у клинка ведь бывает две кромки:  
одною врага изрубить на куски,  
другою, выходит, самому израниться до кости,  
этот сюжет стар как мир, изменчив и очень строг,  
верность, предательство, долгий срок…  
О память сломается вещий сон,  
этот рассвет отгорит, как отгорел только что закат,  
время расставит всё и вся по местам,  
станет ясно, кто что брал и кто отдавал,  
кто в решении тверд, а кто верный друг.


End file.
